sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon LV
Pokémon LV also known as Pokémon: Las Vegas is the first series in the Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. It focuses on the adventures of Yugi Moto and his friends as various plots from the Yu-Gi-Oh manga, anime, and video games are used as well as some from the Pokémon Adventures manga and Pokémon video games. The Duel Monsters and various games are replaced with Pokémon, Pokémon Battles, and Shadow Pokémon Battles.The series was created by Vengie D and will soon air on Tumblr. Plot Pokémon LV explores the many adventures of Pokémon Trainers from different regions that come together in the American city of Las Vegas, Nevada while trying to deal with conflicts along the way related to the magical creatures known as Pocket Monsters and juggling life as normal teenagers. The series later branches off with two major plots: One of the main stories is the tale of Yugi Moto, a shy high school student from the Kanto region who was given the fragmented pieces of an ancient Egyptian artifact, the Millennium Puzzle, by his grandfather. Upon reassembling the Puzzle, he is possessed by another personality who is later revealed to be the spirit of a 3,000-year-old Pharaoh with no memory of his own time. Another story deals with one of Yugi's new friends, Mikey Coppertino, who gets thrown into the turmoils because of her own lineage and struggles to figure out who she is while trying to understand the true meaning of family, friendship, love, and destiny. *'Games of Shadow: '''The first season focues on a shy, 14-year-old boy named Yugi Moto who solves the secrets of an ancient Egyptian item given to him by his grandfather and i consumed by its dark magic. When he becomes this new carnation, Yugi challenges wrong-doers to a series of Dark Pokémon battles and sinister games wear the loser gets seriously hurt or worse. Along the way, he gains new friends and rivals and is soon thrown into a situation no one saw coming. Characters *'Yugi Moto''' (Season 1-): The protagonist of most of the series, Yugi moved to America prior to the pilot from the Kanto region with his mother and grandfather and lives in the Turtle Game Shop. In the beginning, his only friends are a human girl named Téa and his shiny Charmander, Kimiko. During the series, he solves the Millennium Puzzle and becomes possessed by an entity he and his friends call "Dark Yugi". *'Joey Wheeler' (Season 1-): A Brooklyn-accented Pokémon Trainer from the Sinnoh region is a former bully of Yugi's who becomes best friends with him after the latter stood up to an even bigger bully, Dimentrius Trudge. He has a an oddly green-colored Pidgey and a Turtwig named Brutroot. He is also a child of divorce and lives with his alcoholic father while his little sister lives in New York with their mother. *'Tristan Taylor' (Season 1-): The best friend of Joey Wheeler's who was also a bully to Yugi, although less antagonastic is also from the Sinnoh region and is somewhat of a romantic type of guy. He and Joey are friends with a sweet, strawberry blonde named Olivia Love who is the object of his affections. At school, he is serious about his studies and is even Class President. His only Pokémon is a Chatot named Perap. *'Téa Gardner' (Main Season 1; Recurring Season 2-): Téa is the only friend and best friend of Yugi's since prior to the series inception. She is not your typical girly girl for she will easily stand up to bullies if they mess with her smaller friend. Not much is known about her, excpet she is from Johto and has a Marill and Jigglypuff. She seems to have crush on both Yugi and his alter-ego, Dark Yugi. *'Olivia "Lovely" Love' (Season 1-): This strawberry blonde sweetie is the bubbly female friend of Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. It is unknown how she met the trio, but it is apparent they are close because of how both Joey and Tristan treat her compared to other girls like Téa; but what you see is definitely not what you get because her true form is actually a mystical Pokémon known as a Deikou named Lovoya who later helps Yugi and Dark Yugi by sprending guidence and helping them in certain Shadow Games. She also appears to be obssessed with romance and all things pink, oh and elephants. Her only Pokémon is a Phanpy named Eli. Trivia Category:Vengie's Stories Category:Pokémon FanFiction Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFiction Category:Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Pokémon LV